waroflightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Keeper's Adventures of the Lion King
The The Keeper's Adventures of the Lion King is the second episode of the first season of the Chronicles of the Keepers. Plot After landing in what appeared to be an African grassland, Julian King, Jasmine Anderson, Walter Stone, Cleo Carter and Sean Rashid come across a warthog named Pumbaa and a meerkat named Timon. After some time, the crew all agree to go to pride rock together in time to see Rafiki display Simba as the future king. After a "stinky" revelation, the group settles down in a small cave by a watering hole beyond Pride Rock. The next morning, Mufasa takes Simba on a tour of the Pride Lands, teaching him about the "Circle of Life", the delicate balance affecting all living things. Simba's uncle Scar, who desires the throne for himself, tells him about the elephant graveyard, a place where Mufasa has warned Simba not to go. Simba asks his mother if he can go to the water-hole with his best friend, Nala. Their parents agree but only if Zazu goes with them. Simba and Nala elude Zazu's supervision and go the graveyard instead. There, the cubs are met by Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, spotted hyenas who try to kill them, but they are rescued by Mufasa. Meanwhile, Scar gains the loyalty of the hyenas by claiming that if he becomes king, they'll "never go hungry again". Scar tells the hyenas to kill Mufasa and Simba, thus establishing his plan of regicide. Some time later, Scar lures Simba into a gorge for a "surprise from his father" while the hyenas create a wildebeest stampede. At the same time, Timon, Pumbaa and the gang are in the same gorge looking for a new place to stay (since their cave by the watering hole had been smashed in by a falling stage act) when a stampede of wildebeests charges down at everyone -- including Simba. Alerted by Scar, Mufasa races to rescue Simba from the stampede. He saves his son but is left clinging to the edge of a steep cliff. Scar flings his brother into the stampede below. Simultaneously, Timon, Pumbaa and the others go over a waterfall at the far end of the gorge. Simba sees his father fall and rushes down the cliff after him, only to find him dead. Scar convinces the young cub that he was responsible for his father's death and tells him to flee from the Pride Lands. Later that night, Timon, Pumbaa and the others emerge from the water alive and terrified. Timon is about ready to call it quits until Pumbaa discovers the dream home they were searching for: A beautiful jungle with a dramatic view, porch swing and much more. As soon as they're settled in, they see a flock of buzzards crowded in one spot and Timon, Pumbaa, Julian, Cleo and Walter decide to charge at them for the fun of it. It was there that they discover Simba and decide the take him in. After rescuing him, the gang teaches Simba about their carefree lifestyle "Hakuna Matata" meaning "no worries". Living for months on bugs (and fruits for the non-insectivores) and no worries, Simba grows up into a strong young Lion. While Scar was ruling over the Pridelands, Nala left to find help. While chasing Pumbaa, she stumbled upon the retreat of Simba, who was very happy to see her. Nala was equally happy to see Simba alive, mainly because he can reclaim his throne as king but also because she had fallen in love with him when they were younger. Soon, Nala tried to persuade Simba to return, but he refuses, still blaming himself for his fathers death. Soon, Julian and Jasmine join up with Simba, who explains to them what happened. After encouragement from Rafiki and a cloud spirit of Mufasa. Simba decides to return, with Julian and Jasmine following quickly behind him. Once back at Pride Rock, Simba {with the gang, Timon, Pumbaa and Nala} is horrified to see the conditions of the Pride Lands. After seeing Scar strikes his mother, Simba announces his return, with Julian announcing his support. In response, Scar tells the pride that Simba was responsible for Mufasa's death and corners Simba at the edge of Pride Rock. As Simba dangles over the edge of Pride Rock, Scar whispers to Simba that he killed Mufasa. Enraged, Simba leaps up and pins Scar to the ground, forcing him to admit the truth to the pride. A raging battle then ensures between the hyenas and the lionesses which results in Simba cornering Scar while the others watch. Begging for mercy, Scar blames the hyenas for Mufasa's death, but Simba orders Scar to go into exile. Scar pretends to leave but turns to attack Simba, resulting in a final duel. Simba triumphs over his uncle by flipping him over a low cliff. Scar survives the fall, but finds himself surrounded by the now-resentful hyenas, who attack and devour him. Simba and Nala become the new king and queen of the Pride Lands, as Pooh and friends look on proudly for their new friends. The film concludes with the Pride Lands turning with life again and Rafiki presenting Simba and Nala's newborn cub as "The Circle of Life" continues. However, a mysterious figure comes to scar body and resurrects him, transforming Scar into an anthropic lion and promising him vengeance on Simba and those who wronged him. Soon, he even transforms the Hyena's into grunts for what he calls the Dark Legion. Major Events *Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed are introduced. *Scar is resurrected. *The Hyena's are recruited into the Dark Legion. *Sauron makes a cameo introduction. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1